Therapy is for Losers
by DubbleV
Summary: Courtney is now a sucessful theripest, but something important was missing. And when her new session involves a man with amnesia, what mysteries are told? And will the man remember who he is...before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

--

the sound of the elevator beep made Fein Laren look up from her desk, she lowered her glasses and spotted who she had been looking for the whole morning. She sigh hopelessly and got up, placing down the pen she had been writing with all morning. She glanced up again as the Click Click Click of a woman's heels got closer, and closer.

"Fein, oh Fein! I'm dreadfully sorry I'm late-"

"Save it, please, Miss. Iver." The secretary said, in a cold voice. God how she hated this perky brunette. The brunette only smiled her perfect white teeth, and placed a few folders down on her desk.

"I had a meeting, I forgot to inform you-"

"-For the third time this week-"

"-And it went longer then expected, do I have any people today?"

Laren only sighed, and looked in her planner, "Just one. A therapy session with a…Garner?"

The perky brunette hung he coat up on a rack, and glanced back at her secretary, "Garner? Sounds Polish."

"…Sure…anyway, there's no first name."

"Hum, what time are they scheduled for?"  
"4:15 Mam."

The sectary walked back to her desk to put back the files, while the other woman walked into her office. Laren sighed, and opened up a file marked: IVER, COURTNEY.

She looked through it, and yet, Laren sill couldn't understand it, Degrees, CIT training, so much volunteer work she most likely LIVED outside, and yet…it seemed like she was missing something…something important…

Laren only shrugged and put the file away, hoping work was over soon.

--

a moisturized finger pressed against a radio, and classical music played around the room. The office she had was elegant, so clean. Perfect pinkish-red walls, with pictures of her family and friends. She smiled as she looked at one picture with her and her cat, she shook her head, remembering they had to get rid of it. She was allergic to cats after age 17. It seemed as though she had a perfect life though, money, a large house, fancy clothing, the perfect job…but she was missing something…something she missed…something she had wanted…

"Miss Iver?" a voice came over the speaker on he phone on the desk, Courtney walked over to it and pressed the red button flashing, "yes Fein?"

"Mr. Garner is here to see you."

Courtney smiled, "send him in."

"yeah yeah…"

--

I got bored, so I jolted this down, I don't know if anyone has done it yet, sooo…tadaa! Okay im going to work on my other stories now…


	2. Session 1 Amnesia

--

the door slowly opened and Courtney's smile faded

"no…"

"Hello." The man said quietly, Fein escorted him into the room and sat him down, then she scurried over to Courtney, her face looking quiet serious.

"This is going to be a tough one, he seems clueless…Are you okay?"

Courtney looked at the man, not sure what to say…she was sure it was him…but…his hair…his smile…his clothing…"

"Um…yeah…I'm fine…go file some…coffee…"

"You're babbling mam…"

"I'm sorry, but I should start the session…"

"…Right…call if you need me…"

Laren quickly left the room, and the man looked at Courtney. His eyes…the perfect teal…she suddenly sat at her desk and pondered…he doesn't remember me…no…

She was shaken up, "w-what's your first name?"

He coolly put his hand threw his black hair, which was short now, not buzz cut, more shoulder length. He sighed shook his head, "I don't know."

Courtney suddenly stopped writing on her paper and looked at him confused, "sir, your session is only an hour, don't play games."

"I wish I wasn't, but I don't know my first name."

"…But you know your last?"

"That's the thing…I don't know if that's my last name…"

Courtney pinched the bridge of her nose, "Duncan stop it."

"…Who?"

--

4:20

--

Courtney wrote warp speed while Duncan-er-Mr. Garner talked.

"I don't remember much of anything really, random thing will pop into my head that I THOUGHT happened, but just silly little things. The only thing I remember clearly was when THIS all happened, I woke up on the street, and had this…money…must have been a lot of it. It was in a bag. Then…a policeman picked me up. I was in jail for two years! I must have been an awful person. The stupid thing is, I can't remember my name."

Courtney's writing stopped for a quick second and looked up into his teal eyes, "then….what's this "Mr. Garner" business?

He then smirked, which made Courtney grow tense, she felt her hand tighten up, but then shook it off, while she zoned back in.

"-After the prison thing I went to the hospital, to see if they could fide out anything about me, or even help me. No luck. So they ran some tests. While I was sitting in the waiting room though, there was a TV on, it was saying something about Jessica Garner. Who the hell knows who she is? Well I didn't really care, but I had that name kind of stuck with me. I just told every one I was Garner."

"Hum…"

Courtney kept writing on her tablet, afraid to speak. She then took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Before you said something about…things you thought you remembered, silly things. Tell me about them."

Garner also took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing his coat, "sorry Miss, but you and I both know this is a waste of your time, and mine."

"Please sir, I want to help your amnesia!"

"No one can help!"

"Please, just give this a try…" she walked over and grabbed his hand to lead him back to his seat, he sat down and rolled his eyes, while Courtney looked at her hand, "tingly sensation…."

She shook her head and sat back down at her desk. She then asked again, "the silly things you remembered?"

"oh, jeez, okay umm…I remember this…bunny…I don't know why it was a bunny, but it was from when I was younger I could tell. The bunny had pneumonia I think, It was coughing a lot-why are you laughing?!"

--

4:45

--

"-There was this thing where, when I was in the jail…I felt like I had been there before."

"How many times do you think?"

"I'm not sure, I know that I had been there a couple of times thought. Am…I a bad person."

Courtney shifted her position uncomfortable and looked back at him, "that's what where trying to figure out Mr. Garner. Now, tell me, do you remember any family members?"

Garner scratched his head, his expression blank. "all I remember was more police."

"…Maybe your parents where cops?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

--

4:50

--

Garner looked at Courtney blankly while she jotted down more things, then he spoke, "Miss. Iver, im sorry for the lack of facts, but I want to know stuff as much as you do. I want to know who my family is, what my friends are. I want to know if I fell in love, even just once."

Courtney tightly gripped onto her desk and stood up, "perhaps we should have our next session Friday, we have reached the limit today, Goodbye Garner."

She quickly went out of the room, and ran to the nearest bathroom. She went inside and grabbed paper towels and started blotting the tears that ran down her cheek.

"Duncan…

--


	3. Session 2 To The Park!

--

A knock at the door made Miss Iver jump at her seat, she had been dreading this, it was already Friday.

"Miss Iver, Garner is here."

"S-send him in please."

Courtney didn't look as he walked in, she just looked out her window. She had the best view of the park across the street. She saw the kids running and chasing a Frisbee, couples talking walks, holding hands, she smiled to herself, then turned to Garner.

"Mr. Garner, lets go for a walk."

"…Huh?"

--

"Come on!"

"Why? Its cold."

She laughed and took the jacket out of his hands, " that's what this is for."

He hesitated, but put on the jacket. As they made their way across the street she looked at him intently.

"Do you like the outdoors?"

He smiled a little, but didn't look up, "I don't bother it, and it doesn't bother me."

"I see. Not a fan of summer then?"

"I don't remember…"

"Well, lets just talk hypothetically then for a second. Do you think, as a kid, you went to summer camp?"

"Summer camp…camp…I don't like the sound of that."

"Hum…"

They walked into the park, and they followed the walking path. Courtney watched him even more closely.

"Any hobbies you think you'd enjoy? Just anything that pops into your head."

Almost immediately, he answered, "Whittling." Which made Courtney stop walking.

"R-repeat that?"

"Whittling, you know, knife and wood. I don't know. Seems fun. Kind of creative."

"…Interesting. Anything else you think you liked to do?"

"Why are you asking-"

"-Do you want me to help you or not Mr. Garner."

"Stop with the Mr., its sounds wrong, Just call me Garner. And yeah, I do want you to help me."

She nodded appreciatively, then they kept on with their walk. Courtney thought long and hard, then said.

"I'm 24 years old."

Garner looked at her funny, "okay?"

"How old, on your appearance, do you believe you are?"

"I don't know? Well…I guess I'm in my 20's…"

"Okay…favorite color?"

He laughed, and showed a full smile, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"Just a question."

"I guess…gray…"

"Gray? Why gray?

"It just…stands out…like maybe it was a shirt, or jacket of some sort I remember…"

"Vest?"

"Huh?"

"Could it be a vest?"

"It could…"

Courtney smiled to herself…her gray vest she wore at camp…she snapped out of daydreaming and asked, "where are you staying?"

"What?"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"No where, I sleep at the park."

"That's awful! Ugh…do you…need a place?"

He looked away from Courtney, but answered, "kind of."

"Then you can stay with me…until we figure out who you are."

He bit his lip, but smiled after a few moments and nodded. She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the building, she felt something medal on his hand and looked down…

"What's this?"

She lifted his hand to show a ring on his finger…a wedding ring.

--

--

Me: (*Sips tea while typing*)

Courtney: (*slaps*) YOU NEVER WRITE ANYMORE!

Me: (*cry's*) IM SORRYY!!!

Duncan: sorry does cut it!

Me: cut what?

Duncan: not sure…

Me: look I'm busy a lot!

Courtney: BOYYY FRIENDDDDDD

Me: (*coughs tea everywhere*) I don't have a boyfriend!!

Duncan: pet rock?

Me: …yes….

Courtney: awkward silence…

(*crickets chirp*)

Duncan: review…

Me: I'm off to writing other chapters to other stories, I am sorry, lots of school stuff lately, have mercyyy…


End file.
